


This Is Me

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panic Attacks, Rated M Just To Be Safe, accept yourself, and doesn't try to hide it, author is obsessed with the greatest showman, love yourself, nothing happens, ok there's a bit of angst too, omega!Gavin, rk900 is called rk, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: "Who the fuck said you could make decisions for me? You think you're my alpha now, is that it? I let you help me through one heat and suddenly you think you can control me? Is that all I am to you-""You are an omega whether you like it or not, the sooner you accept that, the better."





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've got too many WIPs sitting around, so I'm trying to finish off the ones that have been sitting around the longest and are closest to being done. This didn't end quite how I wanted it too, but I just wasn't going to finish it if I left it any longer
> 
> Please give me the motivation to continue finishing my WIPs, I'm begging you-

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

_Oh fuck._

Gavin's suppressants had stopped working and he was going into heat.

He was going into heat in the middle of the god damn fucking precinct surrounded by his coworkers.

On some level he knew this would happen eventually, suppressants are intended to be a temporary thing, to maybe suppress one or two heats, not every single one for twenty years. Continuous use like that could seriously fuck up an omega's body. Gavin didn't care of course, and at this point he thought he'd fucked up his body enough that he just wouldn't have any more heats.

Gavin had been taking suppressants since he had his first heat at sixteen, and hadn't had another one since. He wasn't supposed to be an omega, that's why he took the suppressants and used the scent blockers and acted like a dick, so everyone would think he was some knotheaded alpha, or an asshole beta at least.

People were staring at him, could probably smell the 'come fuck me' pheromones and the slick that was most definitely soaking through his jeans.

He could hear his father's words echoing in his head, telling him what a huge disappointment he was. Gavin was supposed to grow up to be a big strong alpha, get a respectable job, have too many pups with a beautiful and obedient omega wife, but instead he turned out to be a _pathetic_ male omega. Male omegas were just a waste of space, good for absolutely nothing except whoring themselves out.

Gavin could feel his breaths coming quicker, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the heat or because of the fear and anxiety clawing at him. 

He had to get out of there.

It took some effort to get his legs moving and when he finally did, he almost collapsed, but he managed to stay upright and then he _ran_. He forgot about his car and just let his feet carry him home, not stopping for anyone or anything. He knocked over several people, and almost got hit crossing the road, but Gavin made it home in one piece.

Thankfully his keys were still in his pocket, and he only fumbled with them briefly, before he was finally in his apartment. The door slammed closed behind him, and he didn't even register the sounds of his cats' meows as he rushed into the bathroom. Gavin was only able to start calming himself down when he was in the bathtub with the shower curtain closed.

The small space made him feel safe, protected, no one could get him here. Not his father, not any alphas that thought they could have their way with him, not any coworkers that would make fun of his newly revealed designation.

Gavin tried to tell himself that everything was OK, that nobody even noticed that he was in heat before he ran, but he couldn't stop his brain telling him that everything was most definitely _not_ OK. Fuck, Gavin could lose his job for lying about his secondary gender, and even if he didn't, he'd have to deal with the constant harrassment, most alphas at the DPD were worse than him when it came to omegas. He'd defended Tina enough to know.

A loud sob escaped him, shaking his entire body, and he clutched his knees tighter to his chest. He was anxious and angry and _scared_ , and he couldn't do this, he could not do this at all-

"Detective!"

Gavin let out a yelp and words started leaving his mouth before he could stop, "Please don't hurt me, please, I don't want this, I-!"

"Detective! It's just me. RK900."

Gavin slowly lowered his arms away from his face and turned his head to see RK crouched at the side of the bathtub. The android's blue eyes looked incredibly concerned and Gavin let out a sigh of relief. 

Of all the people that could've appeared, he was glad it was RK. They'd been partners for just over a year now and Gavin trusted him with his life, though he'd never admit that out loud.

"Why are you here...?" He croaked, throat sore.

"You're in heat detective, I followed you home to see if you were alright." RK said softly, calmly, like he was speaking to a cornered animal, "Will you let me help you? This heat will not be pleasant for you."

Now that the panic attack was over, and the adrenaline had left Gavin's body, the symptoms of his heat hit him full force. He nodded shakily, "Can you turn off the scent though? I can't- I can't handle that right now." 

Gavin's suppressants also dulled his sense of smell, but when he first met RK, he had no trouble identifying the alpha scent and was surprised that androids had been designed to have designations. RK had explained that all androids had a biocomponent that produced a scent, most androids were betas, but some, like his predecessor Connor, had an omega scent. All androids could switch off this biocomponent though, leaving them scentless. RK900 was the only android who's biocomponent produced an alpha scent, and right now it was just too much for Gavin.

"Of course, my apologies." RK's LED flickered yellow for a brief second, and then the alpha scent slowly started to dissipate. "Is that better?"

Gavin nodded again and then let out a sigh of disgust. He was sat in a puddle of slick and he'd sweat through every layer of his clothing.

"I brought some things that will help, since this is unexpected you obviously haven't prepared." RK explained as he helped Gavin stand, "I'll prepare some food for you while you get cleaned up."

'Prepare food' turned out to mean 'open a box of takeout pizza'. Gavin didn't even stop to wonder if RK could smell what he did in the shower before he started devouring the first slice.

"Please eat as much as you can detective, you'll need the calories." RK said as he started unpacking various bags of groceries.

Gavin must've been out of it for longer than he thought if RK had time to get all of that, but he tried not to dwell on it. He could already feel the heat flaring up again, fresh pair of underwear already soaked and it...hurt.

Heats aren't supposed to hurt.

Gavin dropped the slice of pizza he was holding as he doubled over with a gasp, arms moving to wrap around his stomach. 

RK was at his side in an instant, speaking hurriedly, "I should take you to a heat clinic. This heat could potentially be fatal to you and you need proper medical care from professionals."

"Hell no!" Gavin hissed through gritted teeth, trying to force himself to stand again, "I'd take a bullet to my damn foot before I go anywhere near one of those! I'm fine, RK, I don't need to go anywhere."

RK's LED cycled yellow a few times, flickered briefly to red and then finally settled on blue, "I will monitor you closely for the duration of your heat, and I will not hesitate to admit you the second I find it necessary."

"I'm sure you can take care of my dumb ass for the next few days without killing me." Gavin laughed weakly and winked at RK, "Now you got anything for these cramps? Actually feels like I'm getting stabbed in the guts here."

-

Regular heats lasted a few days.

Three at least if you were lucky, five at most if you weren't.

Gavin was deep in heat for two weeks before he finally started experiencing some relief.

RK tried to admit Gavin into a heat clinic on the third day, but all he did was stress Gavin out unnecessarily. He reluctantly conceded and instead contacted heat clinics and researched on the web to figure out how best to care for Gavin.

Gavin was pretty delirious throughout those two weeks, and they mostly passed in a blur, but he remembered perfectly how much of a gentleman RK was. The android never attempted to initiate anything sexual between them, and focused solely on making Gavin comfortable.

RK made sure Gavin stayed well fed and hydrated. He placed ice packs on Gavin's skin when he came close to overheating. He provided Gavin with painkillers when he needed to rest. He left the room when Gavin needed to get off. He turned on his scent biocomponent when Gavin needed the comfort of an alpha's scent. He even fed Gavin's cats, cleaned out their litter trays and made sure to shower them with as much affection as they wanted.

Gavin couldn't have asked for anyone better to help him through those two weeks of hell, RK even stayed for the extra week off Gavin was given to recover.

Any doubts Gavin had about his feelings for RK were completely and utterly destroyed.

\- 

Gavin had been through a lot those couple weeks and it all ended with him feeling incredibly irritable. He'd already snapped at RK several times that morning, and almost got himself into two fights as he made his way to Captain Fowler's office.

His first day back at work and he had to a listen to a lecture spoken in a tone that got on every single one his nerves. 

When he was finally allowed back to his desk, he flopped into his chair with a groan. He wasn't used to having such a strong sense of smell and it was already giving him a headache. Gavin wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day.

"Just a few more hours." RK said as he looked up from his desk, corners of his lips twitching in a way that Gavin recognised as his version of a smile.

Everyone knew now, and Gavin had caught people staring. He'd glared back at them, daring them to say anything, but so far everyone had remained silent. Gavin was glad for it, the memories of his childhood with his father were constantly on his mind, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop the panic attack if an alpha said the same things he did.

"Few hours too long." Gavin mumbled, "I'm two seconds away from either breaking someone's nose or curling up in a corner and having a panic attack. I swear, if anyone even mentions the 'o' word..." He trailed off, leaning back in his chair, "Do we have any cases? I need to get out of here."

RK gave him an apologetic look, "Not yet." 

Gavin's annoyed sigh was interrupted by a harsh slap on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, an insult on the tip of his tongue, but it was just Tina behind him.

She looked as if she wanted to lecture Gavin too, but she held back, instead she hauled him out of his chair and into a hug. "You're an idiot," She whispered, before pulling away.

Gavin had to blink away tears, unaware that he really needed that hug from the only human he could call a friend, "Is that all you came to say...?"

"No, actually..." Tina looked nervous, shuffling her feet awkwardly, "Connor and me, and another android named Simon, usually meet up on Saturdays to hang out and stuff... would you like to come along next time?"

"No." Gavin answered, before Tina could even finish, "No, I can't I'm-... busy, I'm busy."

"Detective Reed is lying." RK spoke from behind him, "He has nothing to do, if you send me the details, I'll make sure he goes."

"Hell yeah." Tina grinned. She gave Gavin another hug before hurrying off.

Gavin turned to RK with an annoyed growl, "Who the fuck said you could make decisions for me? You think you're my alpha now, is that it? I let you help me through one heat and suddenly you think you can control me? Is that all I am to you-"

"You are an omega whether you like it or not, the sooner you accept that, the better." RK snapped loudly, cutting off the rest of Gavin's rant. 

Gavin flinched and watched RK's LED flicker to a bright red.

"Gavin, wait, I-"

"Fuck you." Gavin hissed through gritted teeth. 

He packed up his stuff and this time he didn't forget his car on the way home.

-

Gavin collapsed back against the door and tried to control his sobs.

He wasn't even sure why he was crying, he deserved that, he was the one who pushed RK until he snapped. It's not like the android was lying either.

Gavin was an omega and he should just accept that instead of acting like a brat.

Something brushed against his leg and he opened his eyes to find Piper, his ginger tabby, rolling around at his feet. She meowed when she noticed Gavin looking, and he scooped her up and held her close.

"I hate this." He whispered, "I hate being an omega, I hate feeling like this, I hate how I always fuck everything up." He sobbed and his grip tightened slightly on the cat, "What do I do, Piper?"

She reached up a paw and batted Gavin's nose and that drew a small watery laugh out of him, before a loud knock at the door made them both jump.

"Gavin, please open the door, I need to apologize." Came RK's muffled voice.

Gavin tensed up and tried not to make his presence obvious, but Piper struggled out of his grip. She obviously recognized that voice and wanted to see the android on the other side of the door.

She pawed at the door and meowed loudly until Gavin finally, reluctantly, opened it.

"Gavin I need to apologize," RK started, before Gavin could even open his mouth, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but what I said was unbelievably disrespectful to you and the situation you're in, and for that I am sorry. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but-"

"Jesus Christ, shut up for a second-" 

"I don't understand-"

"Meow!"

They both looked down to find Piper sat at RK's feet, tail swaying back and forth angrily.

A small smile appeared on RK's face as he leaned down to pet her, and Gavin took the opportunity to speak up before RK started rambling again, "It's fine RK, what you said wasn't even that bad, I just overreacted. You were right anyway, I don't want this to be a problem for me my entire fucking life, if I just learn to accept it, everything will be better."

RK looked like he was about to speak again and Gavin held up a hand, "Nope. Not another word. This conversation is over and we're never going to speak of it again, understand?"

RK's LED cycled yellow for a moment or two and then he asked, softly, "What about the get-together Tina invited you to? It would be very beneficial for you."

Unmated omegas often formed their own small packs as a way to protect, support and care for each other until they found their alphas. Though sometimes omegas would stay in these packs even when mated, as they tended to form extremely close bonds with each other.

Gavin wasn't sure he would fit in with an omega pack, especially one where the other omegas had already had time to bond with each ther, but he found himself nodding anyway.

-

_hey gav! so glad ur coming!!!_

_come 2 hank + cons place 6pm sat!! hank will buy snax, lemme no wat u want & ill pass it on! Bring ur own blankets + pillows + DVDs if u hav any!_

_oh & wear comfy clothes!_

-

Gavin showed up at Hank's house at 6:13 PM on Saturday dressed in sweats and a hoodie, with a duffel bag filled with blankets, pillows and a box of ancient Disney movies he'd never actually admit to owning.

He was glad RK offered to take him, because if the android wasn't there, already knocking on the door, Gavin would have turned right the fuck around and spent the night at home.

There was a shuffling sound behind the door, a muffled bark, and then the door was being opened by Anderson. His thick alpha scent flooded Gavin's nostrils, made him want to escape, but a hand settled gently in the small of his back, calmed him.

The biggest dog Gavin had ever seen whined as it tried to push past Anderson's legs.

Gavin looked at it, reached out, hesitated.

"You can pet Sumo." Anderson said, stepping aside to let the St. Bernard rush over to the newcomers.

Gavin pet him, and the dog's over-excited energy was surprisngly calming for the omega. He'd always loved animals.

"I'm heading out for the night, so you don't have to worry about me." Anderson spoke and Gavin looked up, realized he was dressed for the outside, and not a night at home, "It'll just be you omegas and Sumo until the morning." The door was opened wider and Anderson gestured behind him, "Go on, get inside, they're waiting for you."

"You can call me at any point, and I'll come pick you up. No matter the time." RK said gently.

"Yeah..." Gavin muttered, standing up from where he'd crouched to pet the dog, "OK, um- thanks for letting me come over."

"Don't mention it." Anderson said, "Just don't be an asshole, and don't forget to clean up your mess."

Connor chose that moment to bounce up behind Anderson. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of boxers that definitely did not belong to him. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yep, you kids have fun."

Connor hummed, placed a quick kiss on Anderson's cheek before gently pushing him out of the door, "Have fun with Markus!"

Anderson drove away, leaving Gavin alone with the dog and two androids.

"I'd invite in, but it's omegas only." Connor said to RK, a teasing smile on his face, "Maybe next time you can join Hank and Markus for their alphas night."

"I'll keep that in mind." RK nodded, then turned his attention to Gavin, "I hope you have fun tonight, Gavin."

-

Inside, Gavin was greeted by Tina and the new android omega Simon. They were curled up in a pile of pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor, all furniture pushed out of the way to give them more space. Various kinds of junk food were spread out across the floor in front of them, along with drinks. The TV was on, a movie waiting to be played.

A feeling of _you shouldn't be here_ was threatening to overwhelm Gavin, making him feel sick, anxious. Anderson's scent was all around him, _alpha_ scent was all around him, and Gavin didn't like it.

"What did you bring with you?" Tina asked him, in an effort to distract him from his thoughts, "We've already decided on a couple movies we want to watch, but if you've got anything good, we're open to changing up the order."

"Um, I-I just have some old Disney movies. Like noughties era stuff? A couple from the 2010s... That's it really, nothing too interesting."

Tina let out an over exaggerated gasp at those words, "Dude! I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff! As soon as The Greatest Showman is over, we're watching everything you have. Simon, you are going to _love_ Disney movies."

She grabbed a hold of Gavin's hand, tugged him down to settle in the nest of blankets, then began searching through his bag. She pulled out the pillows and blankets, chucking them aside until she reached the stack of DVDs buried at the bottom, "Oh, we are going to have so much fun with these."

"Make yourself comfortable." Simon smiled encouragingly, "And feel free to eat or drink anything you want. These nights are just about chilling and having fun."

Gavin did his best to stay calm, snuggling up in the nest between Tina and Connor. Anderson's scent wasn't so strong there, overpowered by the other omegas, the dog and the food. It helped to calm his anxiety enough that he could focus on the film without distractions.

He found himself fully invested in the movie, only able to take his eyes off of it long enough to find his drink and the bowl of popcorn he was working through. 

When the movie reached the song 'This Is Me', Gavin couldn't hold back the tears, and he hoped the other omegas were also just as invested as him so they didn't notice. The song spoke to Gavin, made him feel so many things that he couldn't name.

By the end of the movie, Gavin was more sure of himself than he'd ever been before. 

He was a male omega and he was _proud_ of that. He wasn't going to be ashamed anymore, wasn't going to hide. He was going to _own_ it, and he wasn't getting to let anyone drag him down.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Gavin couldn't stop thinking about the movie, how _happy_ it made him feel. How a single song had changed his entire life.

He enjoyed his time with the omegas more than he ever thought he would. Fell asleep curled up on the floor with them as easily as if he were in his own home, cuddling with his cat.

Hardly wanted to leave in the morning, but he had to see RK.

Had to tell the android how he felt.

Connor let Gavin skip out on cleaning up, when RK arrived sooner than he said he would.

Gavin answered the door and didn't give RK a chance to say anything before he was pulling the android into a deep kiss. "I love you." He whispered, "Please be my alpha."

-

Gavin wasn't fixed overnight, of course. He still felt overwhelmed with anxiety at times, still had bad days, still spiralled into panic attacks when a strange alphas scent was too strong. 

But he was getting better.

He was going to therapy, getting professional help for his past trauma. Watching The Greatest Showman on repeat when he wasn't at sessions, singing the songs to himself.

Gavin went to see a doctor too, when he couldn't resist RK's insisting any longer. 

The news was exactly what Gavin was expecting. The constant use of supressants for such a long period of time had destroyed his body. Any further use would kill him, his heats would be irregular for the rest of his life, he would never get pregnant. He'd have to get regular check-ups to make sure everything was still working OK, or as OK as it could be.

It was scary, but RK was there every step of the way, humming Gavin's favourite songs whenever he needed it. His new friends too, Tina, Connor and Simon. Letting him into their pack without hesitation and providing the kind of support only omegas could.

Everything in Gavin's life seemed to be going _right_ for once and he couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr @ huntinggavin, or you can ask for my Discord, I'm thirsty for more DBH friends ;u;


End file.
